You little brat
by ButterStartRunning
Summary: Draven is living with Darius and ha to attend one of Darius' biggest dinner parties. Too bad Draven alreayd makes a bad impression on his brother. Darius/Draven.


Draven sat on his bed polishing his blade. The cold metal glowed with the essences of evil as he kept scrubbing the edges. He continued until he was satisfied, and glided his finger over the silver metal. He gripped the handle stood up and started spinning it violently as he felt the air brush pass him from the blades violent rotating. A smile cracked on his face as he swiftly turned around and threw the Axe violently at the beat up target he had in the corner of his room.

It was a wooden dummy that resembled a man. Or at least it did before Dravens axe sliced right through its head, splinters flew everywhere as the blade hit the wall right behind where the Targets head use to lie. Draven chuckled madly as he walked over to the axe and tossed it towards the weapon rack, it landed perfectly in its spot as he headed towards the door, showing no care towards the dummy he just executed, a maid would get it.

He almost jogged down the stairs as he rushed towards the dining room. "8 O'clock, Period." Darius had demanded, and even Draven didn't like to get on his brothers bad side. He jumped through the door and pointed towards the roof and exclaimed, "Draven's making an entrance!" He stood there for a second before opening his eyes. He looked around the room, no one was even paying attention. The only one facing his direction was his brother. Darius' glare sent a chill down Dravens spine as Darius spoke with his teeth clenched in irritation.

"Draven, how nice of you to join us, take a seat... Now!" Draven quickly obliged and took the seat to the right of Darius. The table was filled with representatives from all over Noxus.

Draven had been living at this mansion for a month now, his prison executions had caught the attention of Swain, and he took an interest in Draven, his popularity rose as Swain declared him head executioner, and with that rise in the ranks Darius invited him to stay with him. In fact Darius just got back from 2 months at war. 249 was Darius' kill total. Yeah, he kept track. Draven for once felt uncomfortable. He didn't fit in, Draven wanted the kill and thrill, not to sit in meetings an discuss schedules. But now he has this.

The meal went on and Draven simply replied 'Yes and no' to every question he got asked, Darius seemed pleased Draven was finally behaving.

It wasn't until a good hour later that everyone left. Darius and Draven were at the door saying their goodbyes as Tenuin, a commander, left. As the door shut Darius instantly turned around towards Draven and clenched his fists.

"Draven's making an ENTRANCE?" He yelled as he punched the wall leaving a crack. "Why the fuck would you ever say that in front of the second most important group meeting of the YEAR?"

Draven gulped as he took a step back, "Well I can't leave my fans hanging?" Draven replied. He noticed his mistake and started taking more steps back.

"Your FANS!" Darius yelled as he reached out and grabbed his brothers arms and pulled him back. Their faces were 2 inches apart. And Draven felt sweat drip down his face. He really fucked up now.

Darius slammed his lips against Dravens and didn't wait for access as he shoved his tongue past Dravens teeth and into his mouth. Darius pulled away, "I could kill you if I didn't love you so much!" Darius pushed Draven into the living room and shoved him into a sitting position on the sofa. Darius crouched down and ripped off Dravens pants as Draven blushed badly and squinted his eyes.

"I don't think I can handle anymore tonight... It still hurts from last night..." Draven pleaded as he turned his head away from Darius. "Well you should've thought about that before you decided to be a brat." Darius replied as he moved two fingers to Dravens entrance.

Draven screamed as Darius's two fingers roughly shoved their way though while still being dry. Draven felt Darius' finger nails scrape and cut his insides as his fingering was getting faster. Darius kept shoving his finger in faster, and faster, until he finally pulled them out.

The two fingers were coated with blood and other fluids as Draven let out a tear. Darius chuckled and stuck the fingers in his mouth sucking on whatever he just took from Dravens insides. "D-Darius, Please. Just fuck me already..." Draven pleaded, half hoping to get it over with, the other half aroused to hell.

"Oh I will." Darius replied as he moved his face towards Dravens ass and started licking his entrance. Darius had shivers down his spine as he pushed his tongue inside Draven.

He did this for a while more before pulling his face up and pulling down his dress pants. He stood up and slowly started stroking his member while he used his other hand to left up Dravens leg on his shoulder. He waited until his member felt hard enough and placed the tip on Dravens entrance before taking a deep breath. He looked at Draven and smirked before pushing in. Darius felt static as the warm walls wrapped around his member, increasing pleasure as he kept going deeper. He shoved in all the way and let Draven shift before pulling out and slamming back in.

Draven Bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as Darius kept pounding into Draven. His thrusts started getting more swift as his power increased, until he was pounding into Draven violently.

Darius kept shoving in violently as he tightened his grip on Dravens body. Blood started dripping from Dravens entrance and Darius took a finger and wiped it off, making Draven suck on his finger. Draven felt himself coming close as he tasted his own blood. He was trying to hold his climax back until Darius hit Dravens prostate. Draven let out a cry as semen started spurting out of Dravens member and landing all over his abs.

Darius slowed down but was still going relatively fast as he felt him coming close. He took another deep breath and started pumping faster and faster, while jacking off Draven in hopes of spilling out what ever he already hasn't. Darius felt liquid lava flow through his body as he pulled out, grabbed Dravens head and made him suck his dick as he came. Draven started chocking and coughed sending semen all over his face. He laid his head back and felt his eyes getting heavy.

Darius started licking his own semen off of Dravens face as he attempted to make out with the half awake Executioner. He finally stopped and noticed a maid looking at the blood and semen that had dripped all over the sofa. Darius smirked and told her to clean it up as he lifted up Draven bridal style and took him to his room. Darius laid Draven down in his room. Draven mumbled something that Darius couldn't understand so he just climbed into bed next to Draven before wrapping his arms around the younger brother and holding him close.


End file.
